


Not boring, just incredibly exasperating.

by Damsel_in_shining_armour



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Phone Calls, Plot crappy plot, Porn With Plot, will is just blissfully unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damsel_in_shining_armour/pseuds/Damsel_in_shining_armour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin blames his clumsiness or, even worse, his total inability to keep his mouth shut.<br/>Whatever the reason his, he ends up having to work on a history project with Arthur "Prat" Pendragon.<br/>The consequences are definitely not the expected ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not boring, just incredibly exasperating.

  
Looking back, it all had started because of Merlin's clumsiness. Well, more or less. Technically if Valiant hadn't pushed him hard in the corridor and Arthur "Prat" Pendragon hadn't walked past at the exact same moment, all this wouldn't have happened. So no, ok, maybe it wasn't because of Merlin's clumsiness.  
But perhaps it was because of his utter incapability to keep his mouth shut.

  
"You dumb idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur had said angrily, looking disgusted by Merlin's proximity.  
"Sorry mate" Merlin had hissed back "Next time I decide to get shoved around I'll make posters in advance, so _your highness_ 's path remains safe."  
From here they had proceeded to insult each other in very colorful and creative ways and, as predictable, it all ended up in a detention.

**~**

"What is _wrong_ with their minds? Who could possibly think that forcing two people that hate each other to do stuff together is a great way to turn them into good mates?" Merlin said, furious, while walking home with Will, whose silent sympathy seemed not to have an effect on Merlin, this time.

  
"Have they been watching some kind of crappy american tv series? This _never_ ends well in real life! " he groaned. "Now we only have to see whose head will end up on a stick first."  
"Let me know if you need help with getting rid of the body." Will replied, without batting an eyelid.  
"Thanks mate, that's friendship. I knew you'd believe in me. "

  
**~**   


  
A History research. A history research didn't sound that bad, did it? 

That's what Merlin had though at first, but obviously he had forgotten that he was dealing with Mr Kilgharrah, the old freak.

"He must be joking!" Arthur's stunned voice expressed exactly his same feelings.  
He struggled to find his own breath "A project with final presentation on King Arthur and Merlin? And here I thought that Will's sense of humour was bad! The bat has gone nuts, I tell you. "  
"I'm not doing this." Arthur had declared, before walking -no, marching- into Kilgharrah's office like he was going to conquer the whole bloody Britain. Merlin had only rolled his eyes.

  
Obviously, twenty minutes later, Merlin found himself arguing with Arthur on where they should work on the research.  
"I can't see why you're being so difficult about this! I don't know if you've noticed, but you live in a palace Arthur. It's a goddamn castle! My house is probably as big as your broom closet. "  
Arthur huffed a laugh and shook his head, stubborn as always.  
"I'm serious, you know?"  
"It's either at your place, Merlin, or we do this separately and then we put it together at school. Your choice."  
And that is how, one day later, a grumbling Merlin found himself walking home next to Arthur Pendragon, the guy on whom he had a crush since Year Eight.  
  


**~**

  
It was harder than expected. It was easy to ignore the effect that the Prat had on Merlin while they were at school or outside, or surrounded by other people; but now, alone in Merlin's room, those blue eyes, those slightly pouty lips and those abs were simply not as easy to overlook.  
  
The silence was stretching between them, while they both pretended to concentrate on some books in order to finish that embarassing session as quickly as possible.  
Merlin was half annoyed and half grateful for his nervousness, because it was the only thing keeping him from having an erection right there, at the sight of Arthur's t-shirt exposing a toned stripe of flesh right above the belt.  
Right. One more hour.  
  


**~**

  
They fell into a pattern. Three times a week, after school, Arthur Pendragon could be found sprawled on Merlin's carpet, either annoying Merlin with his chatter about football, or annoying Merlin by sticking his feet next to his face, or annoying Merlin in some other way.  
  
It had been a surprise, finding out how much Arthur wasn't stuck up when he was far from his friends or in a social situation where he wasn't likely to be judged by anyone.  
A terrible discovery that wasn't really helping Merlin in getting over his crush on the blonde prat, not at all.

"Are you really reading these kind of things?" Arthur asked one day, incredulous, picking up some history novels and a Shakespeare's play from Merlin's bookshelf.  
"Or are you just keeping them here to impress people?"  
"Did it work?"  
"Well, can't say you didn't impress me!" he winked and Merlin's heart skipped a beat. A tiny one though, nothing important, not even noticeable, nope.  
"Where's your PlayStation, instead?"  
Merlin groaned "Don't have one. I'm crap at playing with controllers, I'm much better with a pc." he replied. "What is it with you today anyway? Have you finished over-analysing my room?"  
"Not good with a controller, huh? " Arthur replied, grinning smugly "I'm not surprised by your utter lack of manual skills, should've expected it actualy. "  
Merlin narrowed his eyes and muttered "I'll show you the manual skills, you arrogant prat", but Arthur, who was now giving his back to Merlin, didn't reply, so he probably didn't hear.

"You didn't answer to my question, though" Arthur continued, a few minutes later, drawing an irritated breath out of Merlin.  
"For god's sake, which question? Do you ever shut up? And _I_ am the one who's supposed to talk too much!"  
Arthur ignored him. "My question about the books."  
"Well, of course I read them. I like them, so what? " Merlin replied, raising an eyebrow "Have you ever tried reading anything of the sort?"  
"Merlin " Arthur answered, with the tone of voice often used with a stupid child "I've got better things to do in my life than reading History books and theatre plays! Honestly!"  
"Better things or cooler things? " Merlin bit back, quickly "Having an interest doesn't mean being uncool, you know. And liking stuff doesn't, either. And anyway, better being considered uncool than boring, to my experience." he concluded, shrugging his shoulder.  
"Do you think I'm boring?" Arthur asked, after a short moment of silence, and his tone was less mocking than before.  
Merlin raised his eyes, but now the blonde was casually looking at his own wrist.  
"No Arthur. I don't consider you boring, just incredibly exasperating."  
He was rewarded with a bright and earnest smile, that slowly turned into something almost wicked. Merlin shivered all over, cursed in his mind and tried to calm down.

**~**

  
"I told you, I'm not coming to see that crap with you Will. Bring Freya!"  
"She's a girl, I can't go with her, come on!"  
"She's _your girlfriend._ I hate those movies, remember? I swore I wouldn't have watched another one again after Fast and Furious. I think I draw a line at that, mate."  
"What a shitty friend you are. I came to watch Titanic with you, remember? I think you still owe me one after that. "  
"That's what you get from having a gay friend. Now go and ask Freya, you might be surprised.  
  
Will was still whining on the phone, but Merlin was suddenly distracted by a sharp intake of breath coming from somewhere behind his back.  
Acutely aware of Arthur's sudden arrival in the room, Merlin didn't even try to concentrate in order to follow the phone conversation, all this thoughts now unchastely rotating around the gorgeous gorgeous blonde.  
Calm down Merlin, two more days and we're over with this project. Just soldier on for two more days.  
  
But then, right when he was sure of having his thoughts under control again, he felt a presence very close to his body and fluttering breath on the back of his neck. And then, slowly, very slowly, a pair of lips traced the white espanse of skin from his shoulder to his left ear, leaving a tiny lick right behind it.  
  
Merlin clutched his phone so hard his knuckles turned white, but he couldn't move and he couldn't believe what was happening. He could hear Will still blabbering something, but it felt so far away that he couldn't bring himself to care.  
Was Arthur mocking him? Was he trying to pull a sick joke? But even these doubts, that were feeling stronger than ever, disappeared into white mist when Merlin felt warm fingers gripping his hips and slowly coming to stroke the skin of his sides.  
  
He let the phone fall on the carpet and breathed, slowly "A-arthur? What are you..."  
  
Arthur's mouth was back on his neck and then close to Merlin's ear.  
The young boy almost fainted when the blonde started whispering, languorously "You're gay. You're gay and I had to find out only now. Now. After all the time I spent repeating to myself.... " he draw a breath, that made Merlin shiver incontrollably "... that I couldn't have this kind of thoughts about you, because you were way out of reach. The things I've dreamt of doing to you, Merlin. Tell me that you're not out of reach, tell me that you've thought about this, too. "  
And Merlin was only human. With Golden Prat Pendragon whispering hotly in his ear, he felt his entire body melt and a burst of heat pass through his spine and inflame his groin.  
  
"Tell me, Merlin."  
"Y-yes."  
  
Arthur spun him around and his mouth was hot on Merlin's, pressing against him while fingers where clutching his hair and pulling, pulling. Merlin moaned brokenly and Arthur's answer was a single thrust of his hips.  
  
From there, it all went downhill. The two boys collapsed together on the bed and kept kissing messily, until Arthur sucked lightly on Merlin's upper lip and was rewarded with legs falling open and hips shifting up to seek more friction, more everything.  
  
"God, Merlin, you've been driving me crazy for months. " Arthur murmured, mouth moving to leave a trail of kisses on Merlin's neck and fingers working to get rid of shirt, belt, jeans.  
Merlin was lost in a world that was all golden and wet and warm and Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, until a nip on his collarbone shook him from his trance and left him with only desire to act and own and mark.  
  
Pushing up with his arms, he forced Arthur to swich positions and, after a couple of seconds of awkward fumbling with the zip of the jeans, he had an almost naked Arthur in front of him.  
He dived in, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks and licks on Arthur's chest, Arthur's nipples, Arthur's hips, stopping at the elastic of his briefs.  
"Merlin, please" Arthur sobbed brokenly, eyes closed and lower lip tortured by his teeth.  
Merlin nuzzled his groin with his nose, feeling triumphant at the sight of the small wet patch that was already marking Arthur's pants.  
"Shhhh, Arthur. " he murmured, hands slowly removing the last piece of clothing, letting Arthur's cock spring free.  
"Fucking finally."  
  
Arthur laughed a bit, but he stopped at the first touch on his lenght. He moaned, lifting his hips indavertently.  
And then he was gone. Merlin trailed his lips along Arthur's cock, leaving a ghostly breath on the tip and then sinking down, slow and without stopping and so, so, good.  
He sucked, determined to do this perfectly, lapping with his tongue during the process and alternating suction and wet licks.  
He was full of Arthur, overwhelmed by the blonde god under him, who was moaning _Merlin, Merlin_ under his breath, guiding his head with his hands -not too gentle- and getting more and more worked up.  
He took it and took it and worked around Arthur's lenght until he felt Arthur's balls drawn up, tight and ready. When the blonde whined with a positively obscene sound and pulled his hair to warn him, he pulled off and gave Arthur another couple of strokes until he was coming.  
White stripes of come landed on Merlin's mouth, his cheekbones and his chin, leaving him a dripping mess and drawing a broken sob from Arthur.  
It took only the blonde's hot hand on his cock and little more than ten strokes and Merlin was coming as well, panting hard in Arthur's mouth and painting Arthur's belly with come; eyes closed and fringe plastered to his forehead.  
  
He collapsed on the bed, sprawled on Arthur and on the sticky mess between them, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
Two fingers came up to collect the white substance on his face and Arthur fed it to him, carefully making him lick everything away from his fingers.  
"Gross" Merlin murmured, but he was smiling softly. "Remind me to insult you for not doing this earlier, as soon as I can move again."  
  
Arthur didn't answer, but he kissed his forehead and brought his arms to circle his waist.  
"You'll have plenty of time to punish me properly." he murmured softly.

It sounded like a promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Uhm, yeah.  
> This is just Porn-with-a-tiny-bit-of-plot. It probably contains a lot of errors, as it's 1 AM but it was really insisting to get posted.  
> :)  
> Thanks guys. *Goes back into the closet*


End file.
